


Broken Elevators and Soft Kisses

by sxpphicly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and forgot all about it because it was 3am, and there was no explanation or lena finding out her new building had a massive hole in it??, basically i wrote this after 3x02, but remember when kara SMASHED THROUGH CATCO, it gets fluffy and a bit smutty idk what took over me, theres also a little bit of alex in this, yeah this is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpphicly/pseuds/sxpphicly
Summary: The missing scene from 3x02 where Lena confronts Kara about the hole she left in Catco because it's dumb that the writers didn't address the massive hole in Lena's new company building (????). Also; supercorp is canon, it gets fluffy then a tad smutty.





	Broken Elevators and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hello i feel like this is a mess but here you go i meant to post this aaaages ago and never got around to it until now

“She’s going to murder you.” 

 

“She’s not going to murder me.” Kara responds. 

 

“She’s going to murder you.” Alex reaffirms, looking out the tall window outside Lena’s office. 

 

“It’s Lena. She’s not going to murder me.” Kara’s anxiety is running high, she can’t stop tapping her feet, looking nervously at Lena’s door. Never before had she been so terrified of that door. 

 

“You called her a dork and told her to stop doing her 'CEO face' in front of everyone forgetting she’s your _boss_ , then after she got mad about it you went into the elevator as Kara and not thirty seconds later you crashed through eleven stories and the roof of Catco as Supergirl.”

 

“Okay so…she might be mad.” That was a royal understatement. It had been an awful day for both of them; Lena’s first day at Catco, Kara’s missed opportunity to catch Psi, and their argument about Kara’s lack of professionalism when Lena was around…it was just a bad day. Not to mention the gaping hole in Catco after Kara’s panic attack and- it just wasn’t a good day.

 

“She’s going to murder you.”

 

“Can you stop saying that?! Please?” Kara snaps. 

 

“Stop tapping your foot. It’s annoying.” Alex hisses back finally turning around to look down at Kara. 

 

“Well can you stop saying Lena-”

 

“What? That she’s going to murder you?”

 

“See! That! Stop it I can’t-”

 

“She will. How else do you explain destroying-”

 

“You are so annoy-”

 

“Hey!” Lena interrupts from her door. 

 

The sisters stop their bickering, Kara stares back terrified as Alex just keeps her arms crossed and avoids both of their gazes.

 

“You two. In here, now.” Lena commands, clicking her fingers and pointing to Kara in particular.

 

She doesn’t look to Alex, eyes trained on Kara the entire time. 

 

_“She’s going to murder you.”_ Alex whispers as Lena steps to the side to let them in. Okay maybe she was right. 

 

“Shut up!” Kara whispers. 

 

“Jess cancel my last meetings.”

 

“Okay but what about-”

 

“Yes even with the Shanghai branch, I have more pressing problems at hand.” Lena cuts her off and _wow_ , Kara thinks, she’s never heard Lena snap at Jess before.

 

“Sit.” Lena quips, Alex and Kara situating themselves opposite her desk. Part of Kara really wishes she didn’t find the whole 'take no crap' CEO facade Lena has going on so attractive considering how angry she is.

 

Lena leans on the edge of her desk, arms crossed as she stares at the two women. Kara hears Alex’s heartbeat drumming in her ears, other than that the silence is palpable as Lena just stares. 

 

“I-” Alex starts.

 

“No.” Lena immediately cuts her off, looking again to Kara. Lena must register her scared shitless expression because she raises a brow (despite knowing how much it turns Kara on).

 

“Care to explain why my brand new company building has no elevator shaft from the thirty-ninth floor all the way up to the roof when Kara Danvers was the last and only person seen going into said elevator before it was destroyed?”

 

“I’m so, so, sorry but I didn’t know what was happening and Alex was on the phone to me and you got mad at me before and then I couldn’t breathe and-”

 

“You realise security assumed it was a terrorist attack at first Kara. _A terrorist attack._ I hadn’t even finished my morning coffee and I thought someone was either trying to assassinate me or National City was being attacked again!”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“We had the Pentagon on the phone until you,” Lena looks to Alex jabbing a finger in her direction. “Finally decided after an hour that maybe letting us know it was Supergirl and not a goddamn bomb that went off.” 

 

“I forgot.” Alex mumbles, eyes wide. It immediately reminds Kara of when Alex was a teenager and Eliza would ground her for something either illegal or extremely dangerous.  


 

“You forgot to tell me my building had just been attacked, Alex!” Lena pleads, trying to get the pair to see her side of the story. Kara notices her red rimmed eyes then, how her shoulders are slouched slightly from the stress of the day, the stress she caused Lena. 

 

“Babe, it’s my fault. I’m who you should be shouting at.” Kara stands. 

 

“I’m not finished with you yet. You completely disappeared and I had no idea what was going on and I was scared. I thought you may have been attacked and then you weren’t picking up your phone and…” Lena takes a shaky breath and looks away from Kara. 

 

Kara realises then, she isn’t really mad about the building or the evacuation or their fight, she was worried about Kara, and she wasn’t there.

 

“What happened?” Lena asks letting Kara run her hands down her arms. 

 

“I had a panic attack.” 

 

“You what? I thought you were being reckless or something happened.” Lena sighs pulling Kara into her arms, guilt clear on her face.

 

“Hey, no don’t feel guilty.”

 

“I’m gonna go.” Alex murmurs after a long moment. 

 

“No,” Kara and Lena both respond breaking to look at her.

 

“Nope I really am gonna go, it’s late. Lena the DEO will be in contact with you regarding compensation for the hole.”

 

“Thank you Alex.”

 

“Bye.” Kara smiles as Alex leaves them.

 

“What happened?” Lena asks again holding Kara’s hand. 

 

“I, it- can we go home? It’s been a long day for both of us and I’m starving.” 

 

Lena rolls her eyes, a smirk breaking through her worried look as she drops Kara’s hand and moves to collect a few things off her desk. 

 

“Of course you are.” Kara holds out Lena’s coat for her. “Jess you can go home, I’ll email you.” Lena says into her office phone before slipping into her coat, another worried sigh escaping her.

 

“Can I fly you home? I don’t really want to be in small spaces.” 

 

“Of course.” Lena murmurs, another worried look on her face. 

 

“I also kind of already ordered Chinese to your apartment.” 

 

Lena rolls her eyes before wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck ready to be picked up. “Of course you did.” 

 

* * *

 

They arrive home and eat,not really discussing the events of the day. It isn’t until Lena pads out of the bathroom in fresh pyjamas and damp hair later that Kara knows its time.

 

“Talk to me.” Lena murmurs turning on the bed to face Kara. 

 

Kara sighs, running a hand up Lena’s arm. “I had a panic attack. At first I thought it was Psi, the thing thats been giving me a lot of trouble this week, but Winn didn’t detect anything usual that suggest it was her that caused it. I guess I just got claustrophobic and then it set me off thinking about Krypton the day it exploded and being stuck in the pod. I couldn’t stop it and I just couldn’t breathe I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m sorry.” Kara’s voice breaks at the end, burying her head into the pillow. 

 

“Hey,” Lena whispers pulling Kara into a tight hug. 

 

“Don’t apologise. I can fix the damage to Catco easily. God knows I have the extra cash lying around. But I can’t help you unless you talk to me.” Lena swiped her thumbs under Kara’s eyes. 

 

“I thought you’d still be mad at me.” Kara admits. She wraps her arms around Lena’s back fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

 

“Well that’s silly isn’t it.” Lena smirks. “I don’t care if we’re fighting. You’re always going to be my priority Kara, even when we’re irritated with one another.” Kara nods her head, placing a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“You’re my priority too. I just thought I was being ridiculous and interrupting your first day at Catco because I had a panic attack after I upset you…I felt like a burden.” 

 

“Having a panic attack is not ridiculous Kara. It’s completely human, well alien as well I guess. I don’t want you to feel that you have to hold back on keeping me updated with whats happening just because you think I either don’t want to know or because we’ve had a fight.”

 

“I know, I was being dumb and grumpy.” 

 

“Please don’t feel you can’t tell me that stuff.” Lena pleads. 

 

“I don’t, I just wasn’t thinking properly. I’m sorry.” 

 

“I’m sorry too. But I love you.” 

 

“Love you.” Kara whispers back against Lena’s lips. Before she has the option to deepen the kiss Lena pulls back to look at Kara again. 

 

“Do you want to talk about the attack? I didn’t know you could get them, but I can help you learn how to control and cope with them if you want.” 

 

“You’re so cute.” Kara sighs running a hand over Lena’s cheek, noting how her heart rate picks up slightly. “But I’m okay now. I know what triggered it and I guess if I’m feeling like that I’ll try to avoid punching through a building.”

 

“Also try to avoid doing that whilst dressed as Kara. I had to clear out the security room so I could delete all the footage in the elevators leading up to the incident when we were given the all clear.” 

 

“Oh shoot I forgot about that.” Kara smacks a palm against her forehead.

 

“You’re lucky nobody noticed that weird coincidence. I told people that I sent you to the bank and that you left just as it happened.”

 

“Thank you, you’re the best.” 

 

“I know I am. At least I know the Catco safety protocols are efficient.” Lena notes pursing her lips as she pretends to think about it. Kara giggles, kissing her sweetly before pulling back. The weight in the chest eases at the joke, wiping the last of her tears away. 

 

“See? I may have actually helped you tick something off your to do list.”

 

“Uh no, don’t get too pompous too quickly, I was mad at you earlier.” 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll try to remember that you’re my boss and not my girlfriend whilst at work.” Kara winces. 

 

“That’s all I ask.” 

 

Kara hums a response, hand moving to slide under Lena’s shirt to her back, kissing her deeply, _finally_. She needs the solid contact with Lena, it soothing her in a way she can’t quite put into words. 

 

Slowly but surely Kara rolls Lena onto her back, hips bracketing her own as she smiles into Lena’s kisses. 

 

“Let me make it up to you?” Kara asks, voice huskier than before, intentions clear as she kisses down Lena’s neck, teeth nipping gently at her skin. 

 

“Yes.” Lena breathes out so quickly Kara isn’t sure she’s registered it. Lena clearly needs it as well after the stress of their day. It brings another smile to her lips as Lena’s legs hold her closer, arching into Kara’s touch. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Kara responds, moving up her neck, tongue swirling over her earlobe as she feels Lena practically purr at the touch. It still amazes Kara how the sounds Lena makes drives her absolutely crazy. 

 

Sitting up she tugs her own shirt off, drawing Lena up by the collar of her shirt, connecting their lips again for a fleeting moment before pulling hers up and off, smiling again as Lena presses forward instinctively towards Kara’s body. 

 

“You are in no position to be so smug right now, Kara.” She revels in the way Lena says her name, two fingers coming to run over her swollen lip, Kara pulls them into her mouth, tongue flicking before biting down lightly. 

 

Lena visibly sighs at the sight, pulling them out of Kara’s mouth and crashing their lips back together until Kara has Lena on her back again, grinding down into her waiting hips. 

 

“Lena,” Kara gasps away from her lips as Lena runs her hands down her abs, toying momentarily with the top of her sweatpants before dipping below and making contact. Kara stutters for a moment, head collapsing into the crook of her neck before pulling back to look at Lena. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Lena chimes, moving against Kara in the way she knows is teasing. 

 

Kara’s head moves down Lena’s body to her chest, tongue swirling around a taut nipple as her other hand runs down Lena’s side until it’s gripping a thigh and pulling Lena up against her own body roughly. 

 

“Kara I swear to god if you don’t touch me right now…” Lena gasps as Kara’s other hand is scratching down her stomach, goosebumps rising in their wake. 

 

* * *

 

It will always surprise Kara just how outstanding their sex is. Of course, she knows it’s absolutely mind blowing and earth shattering, but her brain shuts off all thoughts that aren’t _Lena_ , and then suddenly she’s gasping for breath and Lena is whispering terms of endearment amongst other things into her ear that send her right over the edge. 

 

It’s almost as if she has temporary memory loss the moment Lena starts kissing her. 

 

It will also always surprise her just how desperate Lena gets the moment Kara starts touching her. It’s ridiculously addictive, knowing she is the only person that can make her whimper at the slightest brush of a hand up her thigh, or gasp her name over and over as she keeps thrusting at the angle she knows drives Lena to her own edge.

 

Lena is addictive. And beautiful, and so ridiculously soft when she wants to be, but also assertive when she’s in the right mood, it’s intoxicating.

 

When they finish, she pulls Lena against her chest, kissing behind her ear and hums an ‘iloveyou’. 

 

The security she experiences with Lena? Like nothing she’s ever experienced before in her life. Knowing that whatever the argument they’re having they’ll always work through it and make up, no matter how big or small. That in the end everything will always be okay, that it will always be Lena. 

 

* * *

 

Lena is midway through a board meeting at L Corp, trying to avoid the way her Gotham branch manager keeps his eyes glued to her chest as she continues to talk numbers, quotas and expenditures when the floor to ceiling windows smash, a body flying over the table before sliding ceremoniously off the edge beside a board member. 

 

Supergirl flies in then, a sly smile on her face and makes towards the body. Then she notices Lena. 

 

“Lena? Wait- what are you doing in Edge’s building?” Kara looks around the room at the terrified men who are still there. 

 

“I’m not. This is L Corp.” Lena grits out, Kara’s cape bellowing in the wind. 

 

“This is? What but I could’ve sworn- Wait, no. Wait.” Kara disappears for a fleeting second before touching back down in front of Lena.

 

“We’re going to have to reschedule Richard.” Lena tries to stay professional as she gives the man a clear opening to leave the room. 

 

“Please don’t get mad-” Kara winces as Lena turns to check nobody else is still in the room. 

 

“Again, Kara. You just smashed through my building, again. It hasn’t even been a week since the Catco incident!” Lena shouts, crossing her arms as she waits for Kara’s response. 

 

“I- It was…I can explain-”

 

“Get out.” Kara rubs hand down her face before nodding to make an exit. 

 

“Wait.”, immediately Kara reappears, “Forgetting something?” Lena asks as Kara furrows her brow. It takes her a second before Lena rolls her eyes. “The limp body in my conference room, Kara.”

 

“Oh shoot! Right. Sorry.” Kara grabs the alien by it’s claw dragging it to the now open glass window. “Just checking, are we still on for our movie tonight or-”

 

“LEAVE.” Lena cuts her off.

 

“I- yeah I’ll go.” Kara says before flying away. "Also really quick side note you should call Alex again before she finalises the costs to cover Catco with Pam so you can include this one as well okay bye I love you I'm sorry I love you lots." 

 

“I’m going to murder her.” Lena grits out already dialling the DEO secure line for the second time this week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is sxpphicmeg btw xox


End file.
